


Never-Ending Circles

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Dark, Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/F, Female-Centric, Implied Femslash, Minor Violence, Missing Scene, Non-Consensual Touching, POV Female Character, Planet Destruction, Season/Series 05, Unrequited Lust, War Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  The future remained forever entangled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never-Ending Circles

Someone savagely pulled Princess Kakyuu to her feet. Suddenly she was eye-level with Sailor Galaxia, the Soldier of Solitude.

The woman's sharp nails drew blood from her skin, under her chin. Her legs were too weak and shaky to hold her up properly. She didn't move – she couldn't move – as she was paralyzed by the woman's blood-red eyes. They were like a predator's, like what a demon from the deepest depths of Hell would possess.

Galaxia only released Kakyuu when a thin line of blood ran down the princess's neck.

"So you chose to save your people," Galaxia uttered after a long period of silence. "How pathetic."

"Yes. I did what I had to." Kakyuu replied, her voice hoarse from exhaustion. "I chose to save my people, the people of Kinmoku, because you betrayed me. If I just let them die, under your hands, I could never live with myself."

"Oh, you would forgive yourself" Galaxia replied, a smirk creeping up at the corners of her ruby red mouth. "Given enough time, that is."

"No." Kakyuu responded, her eyes narrowed, brimming with unshed tears, tinged with sadness and hatred. "For your trespasses, I will never forgive you."

As if to taunt her and further destroy her temperament, Galaxia then leaned in, close to Kakyuu than she would have liked, and her slick tongue soon ran up her neck. Kakyuu shivered, both in disgust and in something akin to curiosity.

"You will come back to me, my dear princess. I promise you that." The Soldier of Solitude then smirked with satisfaction. Her next words came in the form of a demanding kiss, rough, rotten, and sweet.

Galaxia then releases the princess from her kiss, shoving her onto the ground violently. Kakyuu gasped for air, oxygen-screaming back in her chest.

Only when Kakyuu approached unconsciousness, dazed and shivering, did she realize that Galaxia may have been right. The future, for her and for Galaxia, is and remained forever entangled with never-ending circles of hollow desire and hatred.


End file.
